Gideon Calwin
Gideon Calwin is a player character from The Grand Academy campaign. He’s a Magitechnition from New Haven who wields incredible power through his Crystal based tools. Physical Description Gideon is a typical pristine New Havenite with pale skin and Emerald hair and eyes. He stands 6ft tall and dresses practically, often with his tool’s on a bandoleer around his chest. He can frequently be found wearing a brown leather waistcoat, white shirt with khaki trousers wearing his Sapphire Sneakers. Background Gideon is the only child of Eccleston Calwin and Margaret Rathian and was born in New Haven. Despite his magical heritage Gideon’s family was never particularly gifted in the arcane. While they were young, Eccleston and Margaret conceived Gideon by Accident while only knowing each other for a year. The pregnancy distanced them from the rest of their family, however the two stuck it out and grew close over the 9 months and by the time Gideon was born there was a roof over their head and food on the table. Their lives were fairly unremarkable for most of Gideon's childhood however His parents did their best to raise him right and proper. Through School Gideon made friends easily and got high marks in his practical studies, however magic was something that didn’t come naturally to him for many years until his 13th birthday when his father bought him a copy of “Legends of Tyrrus: Magic, Science and Revolutions!” the second part in the Legends of Tyrrus trilogy. Despite the confusion of his parents getting the wrong issue Gideon read this book cover to cover before finally completing the trilogy on his next birthday with the other two installments. While he loved the whole series his particular interests laid with the great city of Varrawin and it’s technological marvels! After 3 years of begging, his parents caved and took him to the city as a treat for graduating formal education, his time in the metal city was short but it was enough to inspire something within him, while there he purchased a vast array of tools he would later use along with his elemental magic to develop his own taking his first step into becoming a Magitechnition. For the next two years Gideon trained under a fellow Magitechnition in New Haven, where he developed several of his artifacts including the Carnelian Cane, Ruby Wrench and Sapphire Sneakers, each of which would become a vital part of his tool kit. During this time his parents saved enough money to open a flower shop in the suburbs of New Haven selling beautiful flowers. Despite having very little money Gideon's parents wanted to foster Gideon's passions and saved up to ensure he could attend the grand academy! Including helping him buy his own apartment close to the establishment, needless to say it came to no one's shock he was accepted into the institute with the Scholarship from Valerian. Skills & Equipment Gideon is gifted with a rare breed of earth elemental magic allowing him to manipulate crystals. This power is better utilized with his various tools. Gideon is a charming and persuasive character, his quick thinking and strong presence makes him a potent center point for a team to turn too. Gideon, despite having no formal training is competent enough to wield a variety of light arms and use a bow. Inventions Gideon has been using crystals to invent all sorts of gadgets over his time training his mechanical talents, because of this his inventions are a unique blend of Science and Arcane crystals! A combination rarely found. Notable Gadgets include… The Sapphire Sneakers His main project, the Sapphire sneakers are a pair of shoes with woven in crystals that can be used to create vehicular crystal constructs. Originally they produced skateboards however now can construct a functioning motorcycle! Gideon hopes that soon they can be used to achieve flight. The Ruby Wrench One of his defining inventions the Ruby wrench acts as a conduit that improves his magical powers exponentially, allowing him to easily manipulate crystals. The Jade Jag An all in one purpose multi-tool, made from Jade Gideon can use his magic to shape the tool quickly to suit the task at hand. The Carnelian Cane This rod appears as a featureless cane 1.5” inches thick and 1 meter long made of Carnelian. With a few twists, pulls and choice hand positions the Carnelian Cane’s shape can be shifted into that of a Short-sword, Maul or Bow. The Pyrite Plasma Cutters Shining bright, this Gem device looks like a small plasma cutter and functions much the same, using arcane energy rather then electricity to function. Device that goes Ding MK-II This handheld thing-a-ma-jig had only two obvious features being an extendable antenna and a speaker. Gideon can use this device to find magical objects he has a frequency for, currently assigned to strange arcane crystals. The device dings when one is detected and will ding again and more frequently as it gets closer to the source of the signal.